A Desire Held Back Too Long
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: They have loved each other since they were kids. But now that they are older, their strong feelings have suddenly become lustful:::::TailsXCream lemon, theres also a tiny bit of SonAmy.  Note: Cream is 19 and Tails is 22


**WTF IS THIS?! A TAILSxCREAM LEMON BY ME?! Lol..pretty unusual isn't it? And ****I know I should be working on Dawn Of The End, but my boredom got to me once again. XD so I decided to take a crack at a Tails X Cream lemon. **

From the garage at the Sonic Teams house in Station square, there was a two tailed fox named Tails working on various machines. This was a peaceful suburb with plenty of trees and friendly neighbors. People would sometimes come to visit Tails and watch him work on his interesting inventions. Yes they were indeed interesting. Tails had been working on machines and inventing things since he was seven years old. It was his favorite hobby. Sparks flew and dark yellow light flickered in the garage. Tails was fixing up a memory system that crashed while he was backing up his files from his supercomputer. Then he grabbed a strange looking tool and used it on the circuitry, connecting various wires. After that he picked up a microscope of some kind and attached it to his goggles. Through them he could see some smaller things that were not functioning. Using his strange tool again, he activated a microscopic pin and inserted it onto the circuitry. A small bit of blue light emitted from the pin as it filled in a gap from one of the tiny wires to another.  
What could only disturb him was a knock on the door. Unlike Robotnik however, he was a very social one. Tails liked company but when it came to fixing something as delicate as a memory system..he could not be disturbed. He did not hear the knocking however due to the noise. The door suddenly opened and who walked inside? Cream of course.

"Whatchya doin Tails?"

Tails dropped his tool onto the floor and screwed up the delicate machinery he was trying so carefully to fix. He put his hands on his head facing the ground, then sighed.

"Cream that was an important piece of circuitry you made me ruin!"

He replied in a harsh tone.

"I..I'm sorry Tails...I just wondered what you were up to.."

Then he sighed again trying to find a way not to make her upset more.

"Listen I'm sorry for sounding like Eggman but you can't just walk in like that. Next time could you please knock?"

"But I did knock Tails.."

There was silence. Tails did not know what to say, he just stood there. His eyes then met the floor.

"Tails, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She said in an angelic tone. Her hands together on her stomach like a five year old girl. After a pause she turned around and left the garage, tails then started again on his hard work.

The sky was very clear outside, bit hot though. Enough to make you sweat but not at an uncomfortable level. Cream was walking back to the garden to finish filling the basket full of large and ripe pomegranates as she hummed Jesu's Transfigure. Tails was on her mind and had been for the past five hours. He was a very handsome and kind fox that loved to spend time with her. All those memories of them kissing and playing together a lot when they were kids made her feel a certain bond between her and Tails. They had always been close and it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. All the energy that swelled inside her heart was like a nuclear bomb ready to explode. When she picked the last pomegranate off the tree she thought about going to spend time with Tails.

In the house Tails was in the shower washing off the sweat after working hard to fix those computer problems. In his head he could hear Cream saying kind words to him. Tails closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall. He loved Cream, he always had. Now that he was a teenager however, he had felt different feelings towards cream, feelings more powerful than anything he had felt in the past. He decided to ask Sonic about his issue once he was done in the shower. Just minutes past until Tails shut off the shower head, then the tap. He got out, dried his fur with a towel, put on his shoes and walked through the house to where Sonic was. The cobalt hedgehog was busy trying out a super fast running machine Tails built for him three days ago.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?" Sonic replied.

"I need to know something."

"Shoot."

"What happened after you became close to Amy?"

Sonic stopped the machine and began to tell Tails the story. During the aftermath of Eggman's last attempt they came back to the Sonic Team house and got married. It wasn't long and they were having sex nearly every night. Tails' sweat slightly when he heard that. He had never had sex before, nor had he ever seen breasts or vaginas. Sonic noticed his nervousness and let out something.

"You alright?"

A simple and effective reply came from Tails' mouth.

"Yeah...I am"

"You sure?"

Tails then ended it.

"Um..I gotta go."

"Alright. Later bud!"

The only sound that came from the two tailed yellow fox was feet walking away.

-

On the sidewalk that led to the backyard walked the rabbit with the basket of pomegranates. As she walked she thought about how to explain to Tails' what had been inside the pits of her soul for awhile. A voice suddenly came to her ears and it was behind her. It surprised her enough to drop the basket scattering the pomegranates on the ground. The voice came from Tails.

"I'm sorry Cream. Can I help you pick those up."

"No its alright, never mind them."

"Uh..ok.."

The fox wondered why cream was so focused on him.

"Cream...um...there's something..."

Cream abruptly went up to Tails and brushed his lips with her tongue.

"Hush Tails."

With a wink on her face and her finger on his lips the two tailed fox just stood there and blushed.

"This way."

She said as she held his hand, leading him into the house. Tails' mind rushed to find words as they raced upstairs, but failed. His arousal and nervousness filled his thoughts replacing everything else. The two ran up the stairs swiftly, to the hall, opened a ceiling door that led to the attic and went up. When they got up Cream closed the door and turned her gaze to Tails, who was blushing deep red. Cream too was blushing...madly. Her heart was now pumping blood like crazy.

"Um...Cream...I"

Before Tails could finish Cream wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply. In the chest of the fox beat a drum rapidly. Cream was pushing him onto the floor and she succeeded. Now she was laying on top of him kissing and rubbing his shoulders. Tails, now getting a grip of himself, held Cream tight and rubbed her body. Their breaths filled the silence of the attic. It was like a fire growing bigger, and yet the fire, at that moment, was still small. Cream parted from Tails mouth slowly, then began to take off her clothes. First her gloves, then her hands undid her dark grey skirt and then threw it aside.

"Oh, I forgot."

She said as her eyes turned to Tails' shoes and took them off, then the socks and gloves. Tails just laid there, the heat inside him filled up everything. Soon after, Cream took off her own shoes and socks.

"Tails, could you take my shirt off please?"

"uh...a..."

The now nervous two tailed fox could not speak let alone think clearly. Cream then took his hands and guided them to buttons on the neck that were covered by the blue bow. His hands undid them shakily.

_I can't believe this is happening...Its so...exciting..._

Soon, Tails' hands pulled off the white and tight shirt revealing more of her delicious and beautiful body. Her tongue met his lips and her hands were now gently rubbing the fox's thick white fur.

"mhmm, Tails..."

Was the only thing that reached her lips. The hands of the rabbit went back to her clothes, taking off the bra. After undoing them, they fell to the floor exposing her breasts. They were much larger than Rouge's. Tails always thought of Rouge having the largest when he was a boy...that is, up until Cream became older along with him. The one with the largest...and she was laying almost naked on his body giggling!

"Go on Tails, don't be afraid."

More giggles came out of her mouth. Her nipples were hard and Tails couldn't help but touch them with the tips of his fingers. Pretty soon he was grabbing and feeling them with curiosity. Moans and breaths escaped her, she then took off her panties and tossed them at the bra. Now, now they were completely naked. Cream got off Tails, put her hand on his erect cock that was now dripping with precum and stroked it up and down. Tails breathed nervous and shaky breaths. He laid his head back in ecstasy letting Cream do what she was doing. She squeezed his cock a bit increasing the pleasure and letting out more precum. The thick, clear fluid was now covering her hand. Her thumb then went up to the head and rubbed it making Tails moan. Her other hand grabbed his ballsac and massaged it gently. Cream, as she stroked his erection, moved her lower body up to Tails.

"Just stick your finger inside."

"uh..."

Cream giggled at his nervousness and said.

"There's nothing to worry Tails."

"alright..."

His fingers went inside the warm hole, making them soaked with her juices. Cream had never have someone else other than herself enter her vagina. It was different, warming and ecstatic. She moaned quickly but loudly enjoying what invaded her inside. The blood rushing quicker than before and the heat increasing.

"Uhh..hmmm, uhhoohmm."

These sounds aroused Tails even more. Now, with his erection throbbing even more, he really needed to be inside her.

"Cream...ah.."

He fought to tell Cream what he wanted to do.

"Cream could I...put my penis in now?"

Cream, hearing that, giggled once again.

"Alright, just a sec."

She turned around slowly and climbed back on top of Tails. This time, his cock went into her vagina. Their fluids mixed and became one. Tails then brought her to his face and started the motion. It began slow and passionate, Cream's large breasts bounced up and down slowly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighs escaping her every time he pumped in and out.

"ah...Cream...I feel...uhng..."

His bloodrush became stronger with each pump. Breathing from the two heightened, their bodies merging to become love and lust incarnate. Nothing else could bring them out of their trance now, for they were completely set on the passionate and thrilling experience that captured them.

"Tails.."

Pleasure engulfed them both. Cream began to feel closer to Tails more than ever before, Tails felt the same way too.

"Ngh..Cream.."

Sweat surfaced and soaked their fur. Moans from their lips filled the air. Cream bucked fast feeling the constantly rising pleasure. Memories of the fox's childhood came to him in his head. Those years when him and Cream would go out in the garden and play, then they would lay down under the sun and sometimes kiss lightly. All those years of feeling loved by one another, all those years of being together so closely was now erupting into a massive explosion of red hot passion.

"Tail! Oh Tails! UHG"

"Cream..Gah, Unh, Cream!"

Cream knew she would climax any second. The blush on her cheeks became dark red, her hardened breasts continued to bounce and her breathing turned to huffing. Tails could feel the seed make his balls seem heavier. Fluid was spread all around the outer part of Cream's vagina and all over Tails' cock.

"TAILS! OH...TAILS!"

Only seconds remained on the time bomb inside of them both. A childhood memory in both their heads flashed, it was an image of them running in the middle of a garden with a clear blue sky...holding hands tightly.

"TAAAAAAAIHLS!!!!!"

"C-CREEAM!"

Were the only things that burst out. Cream's juices splashed out onto Tails' belly. The seed from his cock was released inside her with some leaking out along with the pussy-juice. The only thing Tails could do now was lay back and pant slowly in relief.

"...Tails."

Cream sighed. Tails turned her over slowly and kissed her, holding her hand tight.

"Now...what was it you were gonna tell me?" She asked curiously. Tails just smiled gazing at her now twinkling brown eyes.

"I love you, Cream. So much..."

Her eyes stared back at those ocean blue eyes, both twinkled as much as hers did.

"I love you too Tails...Too much..."

"heheheh"

The bonded couple embraced while kissing. Their future was now brighter than ever and the strong love they built right there would last forever.

"Cream..."

"...Tails.."

**(Crawls to his bed from tiredness) Damn, I need a break. Peace out! \/**


End file.
